The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing knitted items, particularly for manufacturing items of underwear, with a passage for the insertion of support wires or other insertion elements, in circular knitting machines for stocking or hosiery-making, and to an item obtained with said method.
Support wires or other insertion elements are conventionally used in underwear, for example in bodies and brassieres but also sometimes in underpants and vests, with functional or purely decorative purposes. Such elements are inserted in specifically provided pockets or tunnel-shaped passages formed in the item by applying, usually on the back of the item, sewn fabric tapes or suitable seams after the manufacture of the item, which is performed by means of circular knitting machines.
Clearly, the provision of the seams or the application of tapes to form the pockets or tunnel-shaped passages for the insertion of wires, tapes or other, entails additional work which affects the production cost of these items.
Moreover, the presence of tapes applied on the back of the item can cause discomfort to the user, in view of the fact that these items of underclothing are worn directly in contact with the skin.